Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Mustandid
=Margaret= pisi|Margaret 2016. aastal Rootsi telesaates "Sommarkrysset" Małgorzata Jamroży (tuntud esinejanimega Margaret; sündinud 30. juunil 1991 Stargardis) on poola laulja ja laululooja. Ta on elukutselt moedisainer. Ta alustas lauljakarjääri 2009. aastal keskkooliansamblites. Hiljem esines ta ühes muusikalis, salvestas laule telereklaamidele ja hakkas moeblogijaks. Ta saavutas riikliku ja rahvusvahelise tuntuse 2013. aastal pärast debüütsingli "Thank You Very Much" avaldamist, mis sisaldus hiljem ka tema esimesel EP-l "All I Need". Laul jõudis Austrias, Saksamaal ja Itaalias edetabelite esiviiekümnesse. Poolas oli see 2013. aastal müügiedult kolmas digitaalne singel. Margareti debüüt-stuudioalbum "Add the Blonde" ilmus 2014. aastal. See jõudis Pooola plaadimüügiedetabelis kaheksandale kohale ja saiplaatinaplaadi staatuse. Albumilt ilmus kolm singlit: "Wasted" ja "Start a Fire", mis jõudsid singlite edetabeli esikümnesse, ning "Heartbeat", mis jõudis esiviieteistkümnesse. "Start a Fire" oli 2014. aasta võrkpalli maailmameistrivõistluste ametlik laul. 2015. aastal ilmus koostöös Kanada muusiku Matt Duskiga džässalbum "Just the Two of Us", mis sai kuldplaadi staatuse. 2016. aastal osales ta lauluga "Cool Me Down" Eurovisiooni lauluvõistluse Poola kohalikus eelvoorus ning saavutas teise koha. Ta töötab oma kolmanda stuudioalbumi kallal. Margaret on võitnud mitmeid muusikaauhindu. 2013. aastal saavutas ta rahvusvahelisel lauljate võistlusel Baltic Song Contest teise koha. 2015. aastal võitis ta MTV Euroopa muusikaauhindade jagamisel auhinna parima Poola artisti kategoorias. Lisaks on ta võitnud neli Eska muusikahinda. Elulugu ja karjäär Lapsepõlv ja noorpõlv Małgorzata Jamroży sündis 30. juunil 1991 Stargardis. Koos oma neli aastat vanema venna Tomasziga kasvas ta üles Ińskos. Ta on lõpetanud Choszcznos riikliku muusikakooli, kus õppis klarneti ja saksofoni."CHODZIŁO O MARGARET". choszczno.pl. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 Ta lõpetas Szczecini XIV keskkooli."Margaret - Add the Blonde - Week: 01.12 - 12.07.2014". radioszczecin.pl. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 Seejärel alustas ta õpinguid Varssavis sotsiaal- ja humanitaarteaduste ülikoolis, kus ta aga pärast kolme semestrit õpingud pooleli jättis."Zawsze chciałam inaczej". styl.pl. Hiljem õppis ta Varssavis rahvusvahelises kostüümikunsti ja moedisaini koolis (Międzynarodowej Szkole Kostiumografii i Projektowania Ubioru) moedisani"Margaret: Nie ucieknę od stereotypu blogerki". eksmagazyn.pl. Vaadatud 06.03.2016, mille ta lõpetas 2015. aastal."Margaret z dyplomem projektantki mody!". Rmf.fm. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 Varajane karjäär Ta alustas lauljakarjääri keskkooliansamblis oNieboLepiej, mis moodustati 2009. aasta jaanuaris."Ciekawy koncert zespołu oNieboLepiej już w poniedziałek". arcyradio.pl. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 Samal aastal saavutas võidu lauluvõistluse "Szansa na sukces" ühes saates, kus ta esitas Monika Brodka laulu "Znam Cię na pamięć"."Koncert finałowy "Szansy na sukces". Telewizja Polska. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 2010. aastal esines ta Jonathan Larsoni muusikalis "Rent", mida kanti ette Szczecinis Opera na Zamkus. Samal aastal oli ta laulja ja laululooja ansamblis Gosia Jamroży Project (tuntud ka kui Margaret J. Project). Ansambel osales Krakówis Coke Live'i muusikafestivali poolfinaalis."Margaret J. Project". SoundCloud. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 2012–2013: "Thank You Very Much" ja "All I Need" Margareti debüütsingel "Thank You Very Much" ilmus 2013. aasta veebruaris. Laulust avaldati ka muusikavideo, mille lavastas Chris Marrs Piliero, kes oli varem loonud muusikavideosid teiste seas The Black Keysi, Britney Spearsi ja Ke$ha lauludele. Muusikavideo pälvis tähelepanu selle poolest, et seal kujutati nudiste, kelle intiimsed kehaosad olid hajutatud."Skandaalne poola lauljatar tahab tuua Eurovisioni lavale trobikond nudiste". Õhtuleht. 23. mai 2013. Vaadatud 06.03.2016 Video kustutati YouTube'is paar tundi pärast selle üleslaadimist, kuid mõni aeg hiljem taastati see tema ametlikul kanalil."Polka zakazana na YouTube". Muzyka.onet.pl. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 Laul avaldati digitaalseks allalaadimiseks 21. veebruaril 2013. Laul jõudis Poola mängitumate laulude edetabelis Polish Airplay Chart teisele kohale."Margaret – Thank You Very Much (AirPlay Nowości 02.03. – 08.03.2013)". Bestsellery.zpav.pl. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 Laul jõudis lisaks Saksamaal edetabelis Media Control Charts 41., Austrias edetabelis Ö3 Austria Top 40 38. ja Itaalia singlite edetabelis 22. kohale."Didcographie von Margaret". German Charts Portal. Hung Medien. Vaadatud 08.03.2016"Discographie Margaret". Austrian Charts Portal. Hung Medien. Vaadatud 08.03.2016"Classifica settimanale WK 43 (dal 2013-10-21 al 2013-10-27)". FIMI. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 Ta esitas seda laulu 2013. aasta TOPtrendy muusikafestivalil Sopotis"TOPtrendy Sopot Festival 2013 - Day II". Eska.pl. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 ja populaarses Saksamaa telesaates "ZDF Fernsehgarten", mille andis eetrisse ZDF."ZDF-Fernsehgarten mit Jonas Myrin, Margaret und Daniele Negroni". borlife.de. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 9. juulil 2013 ilmus tema teine singel "Tell Me How Are Ya"."Tell Me How Are Ya - Single". iTunes. Apple. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 14. juulil esines ta Słubices muusikakontserdil Lato ZET i Dwójki."Lato ZET i Dwójki 2013 – Słubice cz. 1". tvp.pl. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 19.–20. juulil esindas ta Rootsis Karlshamnis toimunud rahvusvahelisel lauljate võistlusel Baltic Song Contest'il Poolat lauludega "Thank You Very Much" ja "I Get Along" ning kus ta saavutas teise koha."Margaret odniosła wielki sukces w Szwecji". polskieradio.pl. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 30. juulil 2013 ilmus EP "All I Need", mis jõudis esimesel nädalal Poola albumite müügiedetabelis OLiS 50. kohale."Official List of Sales". OLiS. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 EP koosnes kuuest laulust, sh singlitest "Thank You Very Much" ja "Tell Me How Are Ya". Augusti lõpus esines ta Berliinis kontserdil Stars for Free 2013, mille korraldas Saksa raadiojaam RTL Radio."Margaret na Stars For Free 2013". Edipresse. 24. august 2013. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 2013. aasta Eska muusikahindade jagamisel pälvis ta nominatsiooni mitmes kategoorias, sh parima uue artisti, parima hiti ("Thank You Very Much"), parima muusikavideo ("Thank You Very Much") ja parima debüüdi eest."Znamy nominacje ESKA Music Awards". Onet.pl. 18. juuni 2013. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 Ta võitis auhinna parima muusikavideo eest."ESKA Music Awards 2013: Margaret ma ESKA TV Award – Najlepsze Video!". Radio Eska. 3. august 2013. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 2013. aasta MTV Euroopa muusikaauhindade jagamisel sai ta nominatsiooni parima Poola artisti kategoorias."MTV Europe Music Awards 2013: znamy nominacje". Onet.pl. 17. september 2013. Vaadatud 08.03.2016 2014–2015: "Add the Blonde" ja "Just the Two of Us" pisi|220px|Margaret kontserdil Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014. aastal [[Toruńis]] 31. detsembril 2013 esitas Margaret live is esimest korda laulu "Wasted" vana-aastaõhtu kontserdil Gdynias. Laul avaldati digitaalseks allalaadimiseks 15. jaanuaril 2014 ning see oli tema debüüt-stuudioalbumi esimene singel. Päev varem avaldati laulust muusikavideo. Singel jõudis Poola singlite edetabelis kuuendale kohale."Margaret - Wasted (AirPlay Top 15.03. - 03.21.2014). bestsellery.zpav.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 30. mail esines ta TOPtrendy muusikafestivalil"Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2014 – pierwszy dzień: zapis relacji. Podsiadło i Brzozowski wygranymi + Afraid Dawida Kwiatkowskiego. eska.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 ja 7. juunil Poola rahvuslikul laulufestivalil Opoles."Margaret ze statuetką SuperArtysty bez granic". 24opole.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 2014. aasta suvel kirjutas ta koos Thomas Karlssoni ja Mats Tärnforsiga samal aastal Poolas toimuvate võrkpalli maailmameistrivõistluste ametliku laulu "Start a Fire"."Nowa piosenka Margaret - Start a Fire. Teledysk coraz bliżej. Zapowiada się sportowy klip?". eska.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Ta esitas selle laulu maailmameistrivõistluste avatseremoonial 30. augustil Varssavi Rahvusstaadionil 62 000 pealtvaataja ees enne Poola–Serbia mängu, mida kanti üle 168 riigis."Mistrzostwa Świata w Siatkówce 2014: Ceremonia otwarcia na Stadionie Narodowym - Margaret, Cleo i Donatan, DJ Adamus". eska.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 26. augustil ilmus tema debüüt-stuudioalbum "Add the Blonde". Album jõudis Poola plaadimüügiedetabelis kaheksandale kohale ja sai plaatinaplaadi staatuse."Margaret wydaje płytę "Add the Blonde". Onet.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 pisi|left|Margaret 2014. aastal [[Tarnówis esinemas]] Sama aasta septembris valiti ta ajakirja Glamour poolt aasta glamuursemaks naiseks."Kobiety Roku Glamour 2014 wybrane! Margaret, Farna, Lewandowska i...". afterparty.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Tema debüütalbumi kolmas singel "Heartbeat" ilmus 2015. aasta veebruaris. Singel jõudis Poola singlite edetabelis 11. kohale."Nowości muzyczne 2015: Margaret – Heartbeat trzecim oficjalnym singlem Add the Blonde. Czy zaśpiewa to na ESKA odwołuje zimę". eska.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Sama aasta augustis võitis ta Eska muusikahindade jagamisel kaks auhinda kategooriates parim artist ja parim artist veebis."ESKA MUSIC AWARDS 2015 – wyniki. Kto wygrał statuetki? Poznaj tegorocznych zwycięzców!". Radio Eska. 29. august 2015. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 2015. aastal võitis ta MTV Euroopa muusikaauhindade jagamisel auhinna parima Poola artisti kategoorias ja sai sellega automaatselt nominatsiooni parima Euroopa esituse kategoorias."MAMY ZWYCIĘZCĘ EMA W KATEGORII NAJLEPSZY POLSKI ARTYSTA!". mtvema.com. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Koostöös Kanada džässmuusiku Matt Duskiga valmis džässalbum "Just the Two of Us". Album tuli müügile 6. novembril 2015 ning see jõudis Poola plaadimüügi edetabelis 28. kohale."Margaret i Matt Dusk razem ("Just the Two of Us")"". muzyka.interia.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Album sai Poolas kuldplaadi staatuse."Albums certified Gold in 2016". ZPAV. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Albumilt ilmus kaks singlit: "'Deed I Do" ja "Just the Two of Us". 2016–: Kolmas stuudioalbum pisi|Margaret (2016) 19. veebruaril avaldas Margaret singli "Cool Me Down", millega osales ta sama aasta Eurovisiooni lauluvõistluse Poola kohalikus eelvoorus ning saavutas Michał Szpaki (kes esitas laulu "Color of Your Life") järel teise koha"Poland: Michal Szpak wins Krajowe Eliminacje with “Color of Your Life”". Wiwi Bloggs. 5. märts 2016. Vaadatud 09.03.2016, kuigi oli favoriit võidule. Laulu üks autoritest on Iraani-Rootsi laulja Arash. Laul jõudis Poola mängitumate laulude edetabelis neljandale kohale."Margaret – Cool Me Down (AirPlay Top 27.02. – 04.03.2016)". bestsellery.zpav.pl. Vaadatud 09.03.2016 Märtsis võitis ta Kids' Choice Awardi galal auhinna kategoorias Favourite Polish Star (lemmik Poola staar)."Ulubiona Polska Gwiazda". Nickelodeon Poland. Vaadatud 08.05.2016 Aprillis avaldati tema singel "Cool Me Down" ülemaailmselt Warner Music Groupi kaudu."Margaret "Cool Me Down" (Official Lyric Video Premiere)". Ultimate Music. Vaadatud 08.05.2016 26. augustis esitas Margaret singlit "Elephant", mis ilmus ametlikult järgmisel päeval. "Elephant" on teine singel tema kolmandalt stuudioalbumilt. Diskograafia Stuudioalbumid * "Add the Blonde" (2014) * "Just the Two of Us" (2015; koos Matt Duskiga) EP-d * "All I Need" (2013) Singlid * "Thank You Very Much" (2013) * "Tell Me How Are Ya" (2013) * "Wasted" (2014) * "Start a Fire" (2014) * "Heartbeat" (2015) * "'Deed I Do" (2015; koos Matt Duskiga) * "Just the Two of Us" (2015; koos Matt Duskiga) * "Cool Me Down" (2016) * "Elephant" (2016) Viited Välislingid * Blogi =Songi dünastia= Ühiskond ja kultuur pisi|left|''Valge jasmiinioks'', maal 12. sajandi algusest; väiksed maalid olid ringikuliste albumite stiilis, mis tabasid realistlikke stseene loodusest ja olid väga populaarsed Lõuna-Songi ajajärgul Songi dünastia eksisteeris halduskeerukuse ja keeruka ühiskonnakorralduse ajastul. Sel ajajärgul asutati Hiinas maailma ühed suurimad linnad (Kaifengis ja Hangzhous elas üle miljoni inimese). Inimesed tundsid lõbu mitmetes seltsidest ja meelelahutusest linnades, ning seal oli palju koole ja templeid, mis andsid inimestele haridus ja usulisi teenuseid. Songi valitsus toetas mitmeid hoolekande programme, sh vanadekodude, avalike kliinikute ja vaeste surnuaedade rajamist. Songi dünastia toetas laiaulatuslikku postiteenust, mida oli modelleeritud varasema Hani dünastia (202 eKr–220 pKr) postisüteemi põhjal. Postisüsteemi oli vaja toetada selleks, et tagada üle kogu keisririigi kiire sideühendus. Keskvalitsus palkas tööle tuhandeid postitöötajaid mitmest seisusest ja vastutas teenuste andmise eest postkontorites ja suurtes postijaamades. Maapiirkondades omasid talupojad oma maavaldust, maksid rendikohapidajana üüri või olid suurtes mõisates pärisorjad. Kuigi naised paiknesid meestest madalamal sotsiaalsel tasandil (konfutsiusliku eetika kohaselt), omasid nad paljusid sotsiaalseid ja õiguslikke privileege ning omasid märkimisväärset võimu kodus ja nende oma väikeses ettevõttes. Songi ühiskond muutus aina enam jõukamaks ja perekonna pruudi poolsed vanemad muretsesid suuremaid kaasavarasid tütre pulmaks, naised said omandile mõistagi palju uusi õigeslikke õigusi. Teatud tingimustel võis vendateta vallaline tütar või ilma poegadeta elusolev ema pärida poole oma isa osast perekonna jagamata varale. Palju oli väljapaistvaid ja hea haridusega naisi ning tavaliselt õpetasid emad oma noores eas poegi. Teadlase, kindrali ja poliitiku Shen Kuo ema õpetas talle sõjastrateegia põhialuseid. Samuti oli erandlikke naisluuletajaid- ja kirjanikke, näiteks Li Qingzhao (1084–1151), kes sai tuntukas juba oma eluajal. pisi|Kuulsa kalligraafi [[Huang Tingjiani joonistatud kalligraafid]] Religioonil oli sel ajal Hiinas inimeste elus, uskumustes ja igapäevastest tegevustest suur tähendus. Kummardati ja tehti ohvriande taoismi ja budismi tähtsamatel jumalustele, esivanemate hingedele ning paljudele Hiina rahvausundi jumalustele. Songi dünastia ajal rändas Hiina võrreldes varasema Tangi dünastiaga (618–907) Indiast rohkem buda munke. Kaubanduse või püsiva elama tulekul eesmärgil Hiina saabunud paljud etnilised välismaalased tõid kaasa palju välisuske; Hiina usuvähemused olid näiteks Lähis-Ida moslemid, Kaifengi juudid ja Pärsia manihheistid. Elanikkond oli hõivatud elava sotsiaal- ja kodueluga, nauditi rahvaüritusi, näiteks laternafestivali ja Qingmingi festivali. Linnades oli meelelahutuskvartaleid, kus sai pakuti pidevalt erinevaid lõbustusti. Seal olid nukunäitlejad, akrobaadid, teatrinäitlejad, mõõganeelajad, maotaltsutajad, jutuvestjad, lauljad ja muusikud, prostituudid ning puhkusepaigad, näiteks teemajad, restoranid ja korraldatud banketid. Inimesed osalesid paljudes seltsides; leidus teeseltse, eksootilisetoiduseltse, antikvaaride- ja kunstikogujateseltse, hobusteseltse, luuleseltse ja muusikaseltse. Sarnaselt kohalikule toidukultuurile ja köökidele Songis oli ajajärk tuntud selle piirkondlike etenduskunstide stiilide erinevuse poolest. Elanikkonna koorekihi hulgas olid väga populaarsed Hiina ooperid, kuigi näitlejad rääkisid laval klassikalisikalist hiina keelt, mis ei olnud pärismaine keel. Kaifengi neli suuremat draamateatrit võisid etendusi etendada korraga mitmele tuhale inimesel. Samuti veedeti kodudes aega erinevate ajaviidetega, näiteks lauamänge go ja xiangqi. Õigusteadus ja kohtuekspertiis pisi|200px|''Purunenud balustraad'', maal 12. sajandi algusest Songi kohtusüsteem säilitas suurem osa varasema Tangi dünastia seadustiku, mis oli alus traditsioonilisele Hiina seadusele kuni tänapäevani. Ringiliikuvad korravalvurid jälgisid seadusest kinnipidamist munitsipaalvõimkonnas ja vahetevahel söandas minna ka maapiirkonadesse. Ametlikud kohtunikud pidasid järelevalvet kohtuasjadele ja ei olnud ainult eeldatav olla hästi kursis kirjutatud seadusega, kuid samuti edendasid ühiskonnas moraalsust. Kohtunikud, näiteks kuulus Bao Zheng (999–1062), kehastasid moraalset kohtunikku, kes kinnitas õigluse ja ei eksinud kunagi oma põhimõtetes. Songi kohtunikud määratlesid kuriteost süüdlast või osapoolt ja andsid seaduse järgi karistusi, tihti peksmise vormis. Süüalune või süüalused toodi kohtusse kriminaalse väärteo eest ja neid ei vaadeldud täiesti süütuna kuni ei olnud tõestatud vastupidist, kuigi kohtunikud vaatlesid isegi süüdistajaid suure kahtlusega. Kulukate kohtu kulude ja kohese kuriteos süüdistavate isikute vangistamise tõttu Songi inimesed eelistasid lahendada vaidluseid ja tülisid privaatselt ilma kohtu sekkumiseta. Shen Kuo vaidles oma teoses "Mengxi bitan" Hiina traditsiooniliste anatoomiliste tõekspidamiste vastu (näiteks tema väide selle kohta, et kõriklappe on kolme asemel kaks); see tiivustas 12. sajandil Hiinas vahest ka huvi surnute lahkamise vastu. Füüsik ja kohtunik Song Ci (1186–1249) kirjutas kohtuekspertiisist teed rajava teose. Selleks uuris ta surma põhjuste (näiteks lämbumine, mürgitamine, uppumine) määramiseks laipe ja tõestas, kas surma põhjustas mõrv, enesetapp või juhuslik surm. Song Ci rõhutas kohase koroneri tähtsust lahkamisel ja ametnike täpset üleskirjutust iga lahkamise juurdluse kohta. Sõjandus ja sõjapidamisviisid pisi|250px|Lõuna-Songi dünastia kunstniku [[Liu Songniani teos "Zhongxingi neli kindralilt"; vasakult teine on kuulus väejuht Yue Fei]] Songi sõjavägi oli hästi korraldatud tagamaks selle, et armee ei ohustaks keiserlikku võimu, sageli tõhususe kulul sõjas. Põhja-Songi sõjaline nõukogu töötas kantsleri alluvuses, kellel ei olnud samas kontrolli keiserliku armee üle. Keiserlik armee oli jagatud kolme marssali vahel, kes olid igaüks sõltumatult pädevad keisrile. Alates ajast, kui keiser juhtis harva ise sõjaretki, puudus Songi vägedel ühtne komandeerimine. Keiserlik õukond arvas tihti, et edukad kindralid ohustavad kuninglikku mõjuvõimu ning kindrale kas tagandati ametist või isegi hukati (Li Gang, Yue Fei ja Han Shizhong). Kuigi õpetlased-ametnikud lugesid sõdureid hierarhilises ühiskonnakorralduses madalamateks liikmeteks kuuluvaks võis üksikisik saada paremasse seisundisse ja saada ühiskonna mõjukust saades kõrgel kohal paiknevaks sõjaväelaseks, kellel on lahingutest saadud arvukalt võite. Kõrgajal oli Songi sõjaväes üks miljon sõdurit, kes olid jagatud rühmadeks. Ühte rühma kuulus 50 sõdurit. Üks kompanii koosnes kahest rühmast ja üks pataljon 500-st sõdurist. Ammukütid olid regulaarsest jalaväest eraldatud ja nad olid paigutatud oma ükstustese ning olid hinnatud võitlejad, kuna andsid tõhusat tuld vastase ratsaväele. Valitsus oli innukas uute ambude konstrueerimise toetamisel, mis võisid tulistada kaugemale, samas olid hinnatud ammukütid, keda palgati tööle kui pikamaasnaipereid. Songi ratsaväel oli suur hulk erinevaid relvi, sh hellebardid, mõõgad, vibud, odad ja tulepiigid, mis tulistas püssirohu plahvatuse järgselt tuld ja šrapnelle. Kunst, kirjandus ja filosoofia pisi|Songi dünastia aegne puidust [[Bodhisattva kuju]] Songi dünastia aegset kujutavat kunsti soodustasid uued muudatused, nt maastiku- ja portreemaalide edendamises. Aadelkond tegeles kunstiga, mis oli heaks ajaviiteks haritud õpetlastele-ametnikele. Tegeleti kunsti, luule loomisega ja kalligraafia kirjutamisega. Luuletaja ja riigimees Su Shi ja tema partner Mi Fu (1051–1107) tegelesid antikvaarsete toimetustega, tihti laenasid või ostsid kunstiteoseid uurimuse ja kopeerimise eesmärgil. Luule ja kirjandus muutus populaarsemaks ning hakkas arenema luulevorm ci. Koostati tohutuid entsüklopeediaköited, sh teoseid historiograafiast ja kümneid uurimusi tehnilistel teemadel. Nende hulka kuuluvad üldajaloo teos "Zizhi Tongjian", mis koosnes 1000 köites 9,4 miljonis Hiina hieroglüüfis. Populaarseks sai ka Hiina reisikirjandus tänu geograaf Fan Chengda (1126–1193) kirjutistele ja Su Shile, kes kirjutas päevarännu kohta essee "Record of Stone Bell Mountain", milles kasutati filosooflise mõtte väitlemiseks veenvat kirja. Kuigi kohalike geograafiliste kohanimeloendite varajased vormid olid Hiinas olemas juba 1. sajandist, vahetati Songi dünastia ajal vana kaardijuhend ehk tujing uuenenud fangzhi ga. Keisri saatjaskonda oli kaasatud õukonnakunstnikud, -kalligraafid, -luuletajad ja -jutuvestjad. Keiser Huizong kuulus kunstnik, samuti kunstide patroon. Parim näide kõrgelt hinnatud õukonnakunstnikust oli Zhang Zeduan (1085–1145), kes maalis tohutu panoraammaali "Qingmingi festivali aegne jõeäär". Keiser Gaozong algatas oma valitsusajal suure kunstiprojekti "Nomaadi flöödi kaheksateist laulu", mis pärines Cai Wenji (s. 177) elulool. See kuntsiprojekt oli diplomaatiline žest Jini dünastiale, kuigi Gaozong pidas läbirääkimisi oma ema vangistusest vabastamiseks põhjas elavate tšurtšenite käest. pisi|[[Zen-budismi munk Wuzhun Shifan (1238)]] Filosoofias kahanes Hiina budismi mõju, kuid see säilitas oma koha kunstis ja kloostrite almustel. Budismil oli sügav mõju alles võrsuvale õpetusele neokonfutsianism ning mille liikumist juhtisid Cheng Yi (1033–1107) ja Zhu Xi (1130–1200). Mahajaana budism mõjutas Fan Zhongyani ja Wang Anshi läbi oma eetilisele universalismi vaatestikule, samas kui budistlikul metafüüsikal oli sügav mõju Cheng Yi neokonfutsianismi eelsele õpetusele. Cheng Yi filosoofilised tööd mõjutasid omakorda Zhu Xid. Kuigi Zhu Xi kirjutisi ei kiitnud heaks tema kaasaegsed kõrgaadlikud, Zhu märkused ja rõhu asetus konfutsianismi klassikalistele Viiele Raamatule, mis olid konfutsianistliku õpetuse põhialuseks, moodustasid uuskonfutsianistliku õpetuse aluse. Aastaks 1241 olid Keiser Lizongi toetusel Zhu Xi Viis Raamatut ja märkused nendest saanud kohustuslik õppenõudeks õpilastele ametnikueksamite läbimiseks. Zhu Xi õpetust toetasid ka Jaapan ja Korea, mis oli Jaapanis tuntud kui Shushigaku ja Koreas Jujahak. Budismi jätkuvat mõju võib näha maaliteostes, nt Lin Tinggui "Luohani pesemine". Ideoloogia sai siiski ka suurt kriitikat ja mõned isegi põlgasid seda. Riigimees ja ajaloolane Ouyang Xiu (1007–1072) nimetas seda religiooni "needuseks", mis peaks Hiina kultuurist väljajuurima ja asendama selle konfutsianistliku jutlusega. Tõeline budismi taassündi Hiina ühiskonnas ei esinenud kuni mongolite Yuani dünastia valitsemisele asumisele, kui Hubilai asus toetama Tiibeti budismi ja Drogön Chögyal Phagpa sai juhtivaks laamaks. Kristlik nestoriaanluse sekt, mis jõudis Hiina Tangi dünastia ajal, taaselustas samuti mongolite võimu ajal. Toidukultuur ja rõivastus pisi|Punane [[lakkikunst|lakitud toidukandik kaht pikasabalist lindu ja pojengi kujutavate kuldsete taustagravüüridega, pärineb 12. või 13. sajandi algusest]] Käitumist normivad seadused reguleerisid toitu, mida tarbiti, ja riideid, mida kanti vastavaelt staatusele ja sotsiaalseklassile. Riideid valmistati kanepikiust või puuvillasest riidest. Värvid olid piiratud musta ja valgega. Pükse kandsid talupojad, sõdurid, käsitöölised ja kaupmehed, kuigi jõukamad kaupmehed võis valida rohkemalt kaunistatud riietega ja meestepluusidega, mis ulatusid vöökohast allapoole. Õpetlaste-ametnike kantud riided määrati jäigalt ära sotsiaalse seisuse alusel. Siiski ei jõustunud ametnike seisuste aluseline riietuse rangelt. Igal ametnikul oli võimalik näidata omale määratud staatust kandes erivärvilisi traditsioonilisi maani ulatuvaid siidrüüsid hanfusid, erilisi peakatteid ja isegi erilisi vöid, mis näitasid seisust ametnikkonnas. Naised kandsid pikki, põlvedeni ulatuvaid kleite, pluuse ja pluuse ning lühikeste või pikkade varrukatega jakke, kuigi jõukast perekonnast pärit naised võisid kanda õlgedel purpurseid salle. Peamine erinevus naise ja meeste riietuses oli see, et naiste riided kinnitusid vasakule, meestele olid riided kinnitatud paremale. Alamklassi põhitoidud koosnesid riisist, sealihast ja soolatud kalast. Songi dünastia restoranide ja kõrtside meenüüdes oli arvukalt toite, pakuti pearoogi pühade, bankettide, pidustuste ja karnevalide ajaks. Kõigis neis avaldus suur mitmekesisus ja pillav toit ülemklassile. Sai valida suurel hulgal liha- ja meretoitude vahel, pakuti krevette, hani, parti, jõekarpi, koorikloom, krabisid, hirve-, jänese-, põldpüü-, faasani, frankoliini- põldvutti-, rebase-, mägraliha jpm. Piimatooted olid sel ajal Hiina köögis haruldased. Veiseliha tarbiti ajast, kui pull muutus oluliseks taluloomaks, harva. Koeraliha jõukate toidulaualt puudus, samas kui vaesed sõid seda vaid möödapääsmatus olukorras (see ei olnud veel nende harilikuks toiduks). Inimesed tarbisid samuti datleid, rosinaid, jujuube, pirne, ploome, aprikoose, pirnimahla, litšimahla, mett ja ingverijooke, papaiamahla, maitseaineid ja vürtse, nt Sichuani pipar]t, ingveri, sojakastet, taimeõlii, seesamiõlii, soola ja äädikat. Majandus, tööstus ja kaubandus pisi|300px|Hiina [[džonkid Zhang Zeduani maalil "Mööda jõge Qingmingi festivali ajal". Songi dünastia aegseid laeva kered on kujutatud vaheseintega.]] Songi dünastia majandus oli keskaegses maailmas üks jõukamaid ja kaugelearenenumaid. Songi-Hiina investeeris oma rahad Aktsiaseltsidesse ja arvukatesse purjelaevadess, eajal, kui rahalise tulu kindlustas jõuline ülemerekaubandus ja sisemajandus piki Suur Hiina kanalit ja Jangtse jõge. Silmapaistvad kaupmeeste perekondadel ja eraettevõtetel oli lubatud enda alla võtta tööstusharusid, mis ei olnud veel valitsuse juhtivad monopolid. Nii era- kui ka valitsuse kontrollitud tööstused puutusid kokku kasvava Hiina elanikkonna vajatustega. Käsitöölised ja kaupmehed moodustasid tsunfte ning riik pidi tegelema maksude määramisega, koostama kaupade tellimused ja seadma standardid töötajate töötasule ja kaupade hinnad. Rauatööstusega tegelesid nii eraettevõtjad, kel olid oma sulatusahjud, kui ka valitsuse järelevalve all olevad sulatustehased. Songi dünastia majandus oli piisavalt püsiv, et toota aastas üle saja miljoni kilogrammi raua saadusi. Ulatuslik metsatustumine Hiinas oleks jätkunud, kui 11. sajandil ei oleks kastusele võetud kivisütt malmi sulatamiseks kõrgahjudes. Suurem osa sellest rauast paigutati sõjaliseks otstarbeks, relvade valmistamiseks ja raudrüüde valmistamiseks, kuid raua saadusi vajati ka siseturu nõudmiste täitmiseks. Hiina-sisene rauakaubandus arenes kaugemale tänu uute kanalite ehitamisega, mis hõlbustsid viia raua saadusi tootmiskohtadest suurele turule pealinnas. Aastane vermitud vasest raha 1085. aastal küündis kuue miljardi mündini. Kõige märkimisväärne edasijõudmine Songi majanduses oli maailma esimsese emiteeritud paberile trükitud raha trükkimine, milleks oli Jiaozi (vaata ka Huizi ). Paberraha trükkimiseks asutas Songi õukond Huizhou, Chengdu, Hangzhou ja Anqi linnas mitmeid valitsuse juhitud tehaseid. Töötajate arv paberraha trükkivates tehastes oli suur, on täheldatud, et 1175 töötas tehases Hangzhous üle tuhade töötaja päevas. Songi-Hiina majanduslik võimsus sõltus suuresti välisriikide majandusest võõrsil. Maroko geograaf Muḩammad al-Idrīsī kirjutas 1154 Hiina kaubalaevade osavusest India ookeanis ja nende iga-aastsest reisidest, kui Adenist (Jeemenis), Induse jõelt ja Eufratilt tänapäeva Iraagst toodi rauda, mõõke, siidi, sametit, portselan ja erinevaid kangaid. Välismaalased mõjutasid omakorda Hiina majandust. Näiteks paljud Lääne- ja Kesk-Aasia moslemid tuli Hiina kauplema ning kellest sai silmapaistvaim jõid tööstuse sisse- ja väljaveos, kui mõned isegi määrati majandussidemete järelvalvamaiseks ametnikeks. Merekaubandus Vaikse ookeani lõunaosa, hindude- ja islami maailmaga ning Ida-Aafrikaga tõid kaupmeestele sisse suure varanduse ja see ergutas majandusarengut laevaehituses Songi-aegses Fujiani provintsis. Siiski oli sellistel pikkadel üle mere ettevõtmistel omad ohud. Tehnoloogia, teadus ja masinaehitus Sõjapidamine püssirohuga pisi|Joonistus [[katapult|katapuldist 1044. aastast pärinevast teoses "Wujing Zongyao". Sellised katapulte kasutati kõige esimest tüüpi plahvatavate pommide heitmiseks.]] Edusamme relvatehnoloogias tõhustas püssirohi, sealhulgas primitiivsete leegiheitjate, käsigranaatite, tulirelvade, süürtükkide ja maamiinide kasutuselevõtus, mis võimaldasid Songi-Hiinal oma sõjakatele vaenlastele lootusrikkalt vastu astuda kuni Songi dünastia täieliku kokkuvarisemiseni 13. sajandi lõpus. Aastast 1044 pärinev käsikiri "Wujing Zongyao" oli esimene teos maailmas, kus oli toodud püssirohi valmistamisjuhend ja selle ettenähtud kasutamine eri tüüpi lõhkekehades. Sõjas mongolitega kirjutas ametnik Li Zengbo oma teoses "Kezhai Zagao", et Qingzhou linnas toodeti kuus üks kuni kaks tuhat raudümbrisega lõhkekeha, saates korraga umbes kümme kuni kakskümned tuhat sellist lõhkekeha Xiangzhousse ja Yingzhousse. Sissetunginud mongolid võtsid omakorda teenistusse hiina sõdureid ja kasutas sama tüüpi püssirohurelvi Songi vastu. 14. sajandiks võis tulirelvi ja suurtükke leida juba ka Euroopas, Indias ja Lähis-Idas. Vahemaade mõõtmine ja mehaaniline navigatsioon Juba Hani dünastia ajal vajasid riigi ametnikud täpset kaugust keisririigi eri vahemaade mõõtmiseks. Selleks kasutati mehhaanilist läbisõidumõõdikut hodomeetrit. Hiina hodomeeter oli vankri kujul. Vankri sisemuses oli mehaaniline ülekanne, mis pöörles rataste liikumisel. Iga lii läbimist tähitas helisignalisaator trummi- või kellalöögiga. 11. sajandi hodomeetri tehnilise kirjelduse kirjutas pea-kammerhärra Lu Daolonga, kelle on ulatuslikult osutatud ajaloolises tektsis "Song Shi" (valmis 1345). Songi perioodil ühendati hodomeeter ka teise vana keerulise mehaanlise seadmega, milleks oli lõunasuunt näitav vanker. Selle seadme valmistas algselt Ma Jun 3. sajandil. Seadmele lisati diferentsiaalülekanne, mis võimaldas sõidukile paigaldatuna näidata alati lõunasuunda, ei olnud oluline kuhu poole sõiduki rattad pöörasid. Polümaadid, leiutised ja astronoomia pisi|[[Kaifengi astronoomilise kellatorni sisemiku skeem, kujutatud Su Songi raamatus , kirjutatud 1092 ja avaldatud trükituna 1094]] Mitmekülgsed teadlased ehk polümaadid, teiste seaks riigimehed Shen Kuo ja Su Song (1020–1101) saavutasid edusamme kõikides teadusharudes, sealhulgas bioloogias, botaanikas, zooloogias, geoloogias, mineraloogias, mehaanikas, horoloogias, astronoomias, meditsiinis, arheoloogias, matemaatikas, kartograafias, optikas, kunstikriitikas jne. Shen Kuo oli esimene, kes märkas kompassiga katseid tehas magnetilise deklinatsiooni suuna tegeliku põhja suunas. Shen teoretiseeris, et geograafiline kliima muutub aja jooksu järk-järgult. Ta lõi teooria maa kujunemise kohta, mis hõlmas ideid, mida tunnustavad ka tnnapäevane geomorfoloogia. Ta teostas camera obscura ga optilisikatseid vaid paar aastakümmet hiljem, kui araabia teadlane Abu al-Hasan ibn al-Haitham seda esimesena teinud oli. Ta täiustas samuti astronoomilisi vahendeid, nt laiendas astronoomilist vaatlustoru, mis võimaldas Shen Kuol määrata polaartähe asukohta, mis sajandite jooksul pretsessiooni tõttu nihkub. Ta oli tuntud ka oma hüdrauliste veekellade poolest; ta lisas veekellale uue üleujutava veemahuti, mis oli ajamõõdu õigeks sättimisel tõhusama kõrgema asteme interpolatsiooniga jooninterpolatsiooni asemel. Su Song oli kõige paremini tuntud 1092. aastal kirjutatud horoloogilisele uurimusele, milles ta kirjeldas ja illustreeris väga üksikasjalikult Kaifengis asuvat hüdraulilise võimsusega töötavat ja 12 m pikka enda ehitatud astronoomilist kellatorni. Kellatornil peal oli lisaks suured astronoomilised vahendid (taevasfääri mudel ja taevagloobus), mille pani liikvele varajane vaheldumisi töötav käivikregulaator (loodud ligi 200 aastat enne keskaegse mehaanilise kella ehitamist). Lisaks oli Su Songi kell varustatud kettülekandega, mis on väga kasulik mehanism ülekandel ja seda kasutatakse tavaliselt paljudes seadmetes (tüüpiline tänapäevane näide on rattakett). Matemaatika ja kartograafia pisi|''Yu Ji Tu'' ("Yu radade kaart"), nikerdatud kivisse aastal 1137, asub [[Xi'anis. Yu viitab Hiina jumalusele.]] Songi dünastia ajal tehti Hiina matemaatikas palju märkimisväärseid edusamme. Kõige varasem Hiina joonis Pascali kolmnurgast pärineb 1261. aastal avaldatud Yang Hui teosest, kuigi seda oli kirjeldanud juba palju varem, umbes 1100. aastal Jia Xian. Yang Hui kirjutas ka reeglid maagilise ruudu koostamiseks. Yangi kaasaegne Qin Jiushao (umbes 1202–1261) oli esimene, kes tõi Hiina matemaatikasse nulli; enne seda jäeti loendamispulkadesüsteemis nulli kohale tühi ruum. Ta on samuti tuntud Hiina ülejäägi teoreemi, Heroni valemi ja talvise pööripäeva määramisel kasutatud astronoomiliste andemetega töötamise kallal. Qin Jiushao tähtsaim teos oli "Matemaatline uurimus üheksa osa kohta", mis avaldati 1247. aastal. Geodeesia ja kartograafia jaoks oli vaja tunda geomeetriat. Esimesed detailsed Hiina kaardid pärinevad 4. sajandist eKr, kuid kuni Pei Xiuni (224–271) ei märgitud maastikukaartidel topograafilist kõrgust merepinnast, formaalset ristkoordinaatide süsteemi ja tavalist astmelist mõõtskaalat. Shen Kuo lõi reljeefkaardi, tema teistel kaartitel oli ühtseks skaalaks 1:900 000. Kuigi kohanimeloendid olid olemas juba 52. aastal pKr ja alates Sui dünastiast lisati neile ka illustreerivaid kaarte (hiina keeles: tujing), said illustreeritud kohanimedeloendid tüüpiliseks Songi dünastia ajal, kui illustreeritud kohanimedeloendeid kasutati eelkõige poliitiliseks, halduslikuks ja sõjaliseks otstarbeks. =Deepika Padukone= pisi|Deepika Padukone (2014) Deepika Padukone (kannada keeles ದೀಪಿಕಾ ಪಡುಕೋಣೆ; sündinud 5. jaanuaril 1986 Kopenhaagenis, Taanis) on India filminäitleja ja modell. Ta on üks tasustatumaid Bollywoodi naisnäitlejaid. Ta on pälvinud mitu filmiauhinda, sealhulgas kolm Filmfare'i auhinda. Padukone sündis Kopenhaagenis, kuid kasvas üles Indias Bangalore'is. Ta tegi näitlejadebüüdi 2006. aastal kannadakeelses filmis "Aishwarya". Järgmisel aastal näitles ta oma esimeses hindikeelses filmis "Om Shanti Om", pälvides rolli eest Filmfare'i auhinna parima naisdebüüdi eest. Padukone sai tunnustust naispeaosade eest draamakomöödias "Love Aaj Kal" (2009) ja draamafilmis "Lafangey Parindey" (2010), kuid tema rollid romantilises komöödias "Bachna Ae Haseeno" (2008) ja komöödiafilmis "Housefull" (2010) said kriitikutelt negatiivseid hinnanguid. 2012. aasta kassahittt "Cocktail" oli Padukone'i karjääris pöördepunktiks ning roll tõi talle kriitikutelt kiitvaid hinnanguid ja mitu nominatsiooni parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. Ta näitles naispeaosa komöödiafilmides "Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani" (2013), "Chennai Express" (2013) ja "Happy New Year" (2014) ning ajaloofilmis "Bajirao Mastani" (2015), mis kõik kuuluvad piletitulu poolest Bollywoodi edukamate filmide hulka. Ta võitis rollide eest romantikafilmis "Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-Leela" (2013) ja draamakomöödias "Piku" (2015) parima naispeaosatäitja Filmfare'i auhinna. Filminäitlemise kõrval on Padukone osalenud lavaesinemistel, kirjutanud India ajalehe veergudel, disaininud oma rõivaliini naistele ning olnud paljude brändide ja toodete reklaamnäoks. Ta on võtnud sõna ka ühiskondlikel teemadel nagu feminism ja depressioon. Noorpõlv pisi|left|250px|Padukone koos oma vanemate ja õega 2014. aastal Filmfare'i auhindade gaalal Deepika Padukone sündis 5. jaanuaril 1986 konkani keelt kõnelevate vanemate peres Kopenhaagenis Taanis. Tema isa Prakash on endine sulgpallur, kes on esindanud Indiat rahvusvahelisel tasemel. Tema ema Ujjala on reisikonsultant. Tema noorem õde Anisha on golfar. Perekond kolis Indiasse Bangalore'i, kui Deepika oli vaid aastane. Ta käis Bangalore'is Sophia tütartlaste keskkoolis ja lõpetas Mount Carmel College'is eelülikooli õpingud. Ta õppis Delhis Indira Gandhi Rahvuslik Avatud Ülikoolis sotsioloogiat, kuid jättis ülikoolis õpingud seoses modellitööga tekkinud ajapuuduse tõttu pooleli. Padukone kolis 21-aastaselt Mumbaisse ja elas poolteist aastat tädi juures. Näitlejakarjäär Näitlejadebüüt ja läbimurre (2006–2009) pisi|Padukone pulmas külalisena 2008. aastal Padukone alustas edukalt karjääri modellina. Filmidebüüdi tegi ta 2006. aastal Indrajit Lankeshi lavastatud kannadakeelses filmis "Aishwarya". Romantiline komöödia oli 2002. aastal linastunud telugukeelse filmi "Manmadhudu" uusversioon. Padukone näitles filmis nimirolli meespeaosatäitja Upendra kõrval. Järgmisel aastal näitles Padukone melodraamas "Om Shanti Om". Farah Khani lavastatud Bollywoodi film räägib vaevarikast näitlejakarjääri tegevast mehest, kes sureb mõnda aega pärast seda, kui näeb oma armastatu mõrva, ja sünnib siis uuesti, et tema mõrva eest kätte maksta. Shah Rukh Khan näitles filmis meespeaosa ning Padukone sooritas kaksikrolli Shantipriya ja Sandyna. "Om Shanti Om" oli majanduslikult äärmiselt edukas, saades enim piletitulu teeninud Bollywoodi filmiks. Filmfare'i auhindade gaalal pälvis Padukone auhinna parima naisdebüüdi kategoorias ja sai lisaks oma esimese nominatsiooni parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. Padukone'i näitlejakarjäär jätkus edukalt aasta hiljem Gayatri rolliga Yash Raj Filmsi romantilises komöödias "Bachna Ae Haseeno", kus ta näitles koos Ranbir Kapooriga. Film oli majanduslikult edukas, kuid filmikriitik Namrata Joshi leidis ajakirjas Outlook, et Padukone'i sooritus oli pettumus. Padukone'i esimene film 2009. aastal oli Nikkhil Advani lavastatud komöödiafilm "Chandni Chowk to China". Padukone esitas filmis rolli india-hiina kaksikõdede Sakhi ja Suzyna. "Chandni Chowk to China" linastus lisaks Indiale veel mitmel pool mujal maailmas. Vaatamata kõrgetele ootustele ei olnud film edukas. Kriitikud olid filmis ja Padukone'i soorituses enamasti pettunud. Samal aastal esitas ta tantsunumbri "Love Mera Hit Hit" draamafilmis "Billu". Pärast seda näitles ta koos Saif Ali Khaniga Imtiaz Ali lavastatud romantilises draamafilmis "Love Aaj Kal", kus Padukone mängis rolli eduka karjäärinaisena. Film teenis üle miljoni ruupia piletitulu. Filmikriitik Aniruddha Guha nimetas ajalehes Daily News and Analysis Padukone'i rolli tema karjääri parimaks. Rolli eest sai ta parima naispeaosatäitja Filmfare'i auhinna nominatsiooni. Raskused karjääris (2010–2011) pisi|left|Padukone 2011. aastal filmi "Lafangey Parindey" promoüritusel 2010. aastal mängis Padukone viies filmis. Esimene roll oli Vijay Lalwani lavastatud [[Psühholoogiline thriller|psühholoogilises thrilleris]] "Karthik Calling Karthik", kus ta näitles Farhan Akhtari kehastatud masendunud meest toetavat tüdruksõpra. Film kukkus majanduslikult läbi. Tema selle aasta piletitulult kõige edukam film oli Sajid Khani lavastatud komöödiafilm "Housefull", kus ta näitles koos Akshay Kumari, Riteish Deshmukhi, Lara Dutta, Arjun Rampali, Jiah Khani ja Boman Iraniga. Filmilavastja Raja Sen nimetas filmi "halva näitlemise festivaliks" ja pani Padukone'i halva näitlemise "plastiliste ilmete" arvele. Samal aastal näitles ta koos Neil Nitin Mukeshiga Pradeep Sarkari lavastatud draamafilmis "Lafangey Parindey". Padukone'i rolliks oli filmis Pinky Palkar, pime tüdruk, kelle eesmärgiks on võita iluuisutamisvõistlus. Kriitik Sudhish Kamath oli ajalehes The Hindu Padukone'i sooritusest eriti vaimustunud ja kirjutas, et ta esitas oma rolli kannatlikult. Ajalehes Hindustan Times öeldi, et film aitas inimestel muuta hoiakut Padukone'i suhtes: film oli fokuseeritud enam Padukone'i näitlejaoskustele kui tema välimusele. Tema järgmine roll oli Imran Khani vastasnäitlejana Danish Aslami lavastatud romantilises komöödias "Break Ke Baad". Filmikriitik Rajeev Masand leidis CNN-IBN-is, et film oli "mõõdukalt kaasahaarav" ja märkis, et see oli "vaadatav suuresti tänu naispeaosatäitja sooritusele". Nii "Lafangey Parindey" kui ka "Break Ke Baad" ei olnud piletitulu poolest edukad. Padukone'i viimane roll 2010. aastal oli Ashutosh Gowarikeri lavastatud ajaloolises draamafilmis "Khelein Hum Jee Jaan Sey". Tema vastasnäitleja filmis oli Abhishek Bachchan, kes kehastas India vabadusvõitlejat Surya Sen. Padukone kehastas tema usaldusisikut ja naisvabadusvõitlejat Kalpana Dattat. Film pälvis kriitikutelt peamiselt positiivse vastuvõtu, kuid oli majanduslikult ebaõnnestumine. Padukone'i alustas 2011. aastat tantsunumbriga Rohan Sippy lavastatud krimifilmis "Dum Maaro Dum". Tema järgmine film oli Prakash Jha lavastatud sotsiopoliitiline draama "Aarakshan", kus näitlesid ka Amitabh Bachchan, Saif Ali Khan, Manoj Bajpayee ja Prateik Babbar. Vaatamata kõrgetele ootustele ei täitnud film piletitulu poolest lootusi. Tema viimane film sel aastal oli David Dhawani romantiline komöödia "Desi Boyz", kus ta näitles koos Akshay Kumari, John Abrahami ja Chitrangada Singhiga. Pärast mitut peamiselt negatiivseid hinnanguid pälvinud filme leidsid kriitikud, et Padukone oli "kaotanud oma sädeme". Edu alates "Cocktail'ist" (2012–2013) pisi|Padukone [[Yamaha Corporation|Yamaha reklaamüritusel 2012. aastal]] Ajalehele The Indian Express antud intervjuus sõnas Padukone, et pearoll 2012. aastal Homi Adajania lavastatud romantilises komöödias "Cocktail" oli tema karjääris tähelepanuväärseks pöördepunktiks. Londonis aset leidev "Cocktail" räägib loo tarkvarainsenerist (Saif Ali Khan) ja tema suhetest kahe temperamendilt erineva naisega – impulsiivse pidutseja Veronica (Padukone) ja heatahtliku naabritüdruku Meeraga (Diana Penty). Filmi tootmise algstaadiumis anti Padukone'ile valida, kumba tegelast ta sooviks mängida, ja ta valis Veronica, et suurendada oma vaatepiiri näitlejana. Kriitikute arvamused filmist jagunesid, kuid nad kiitsid Padukone'i sooritust. Padukone nomineeriti parima naispeaosa eest mitmele filmiauhinnale. Lisaks oli film majanduslikult edukas. 2013. aastal sai Padukone kaasaegse Bollywoodi juhtivaks naisnäitlejaks, mängides neljas hittfilmis. Ta mängis koos Saif Ali Khani, John Abrahami, Jacqueline Fernandezi, Amisha Pateli ja Anil Kapooriga vendade Abbas ja Mustan Burmawalli lavastatud märulithrilleris "Race 2". Film sai kriitikutelt peamiselt negatiivseid hinnanguid, kuid oli majanduslikult edukas. Ayan Mukerji romantiline komöödia "Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani" oli Padukone'i järgmine film. Ta mängis seal koos Ranbir Kapoori, Kalki Koechlini ja Aditya Roy Kapuriga. Padukone kehastas filmis Naina Talwari, "ujedat müürilille", mis märkis tema eemaldumist glamuursetest tegelaskujudest, keda ta varem kehastanud oli. Filmikriitikud kiitsid Padukone'i osatäitmist. Film sai palju tähelepanu, kuna filmis koos mänginud Padukone ja Kapoor olid paar aastat varem olnud suhtes. Film õnnestus majanduslikult suurepäraselt. Padukone'i järgmine roll oli koos Shah Rukh Khaniga Rohit Shetty märulikomöödias "Chennai Express". Tema rolliks oli filmis Meenalochini Azhagusundaram, maffiabossist isa eest põgenev tamili tüdruk. Filmi jaoks pidi Padukone selgeks õppima tamili aktsendi. Kriitikute hinnangud tema aktsendi üle olid mitmesugused, kuid tema üldine osatäitmine sai kriitikutelt kiita; näiteks kirjutas filmikriitik Aseem Chhabra, et Padukone oli filmis veetlev – "kaunis, naerusuine ning sageli palju vallatum ja lõbusam kui Khan". Mitu piletitulu rekordit ületanud "Chennai Express" oli Padukone'i järjestikune kassahitt. Nii "Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani" kui ka "Chennai Express" kuuluvad läbi aegade enim piletitulu teeninud hindikeelsete filmide hulka. Padukone näitles järgmisena koos Ranveer Singhiga filmis "Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-Leela", Sanjay Leela Bhansali lavastatud dramatiseeringus Shakespeare'i tragöödiast "Romeo ja Julia". Tema kehastatud tegelaseks oli Leela, Julial põhinev gudžarati tüdruk. Algselt pealkirja "Ram-Leela" kandnud filmi nime tuli muuta, kuna Bhansali, Padukone'i ja Singhi vastu esitati kaebus hindu ühiskonna usuliste tunnete rikkumises seoses seksi ja vägivalla esitlemisega Rāma elule viitava nime all. Film linastus vaatamata protestidele paljudes India osariikides, kuid see sai kriitikutelt peamiselt positiivse vastuvõtu. See oli ka Padukone'i neljas majanduslikult edukas film sel aastal. Ta võitis osatäitmise eest parima naispeaosatäitja Filmfare'i auhinna. Hiljutised aastad (2014–) pisi|left|Padukone filmi "Piku" promoüritusel 2015. aastal Padukone'i esimene film 2014. aastal oli tamilikeelne ajaloodraama "Kochadaiiyaan", kus ta näitles koos Rajinikanthiga. Motion capture i tehnikat kasutades toodetud film oli piletitulu poolest Indias mõõdukalt edukas. Pärast seda kehastas ta noort leske Homi Adajani lavastatud satiirilises ingliskeelses filmis. Film õnnestus majanduslikult ja see sai kriitikutelt kiitvaid hinnanguid. Järgmisena näitles Padukone koos Shah Rukh Khaniga Farah Khani lavastatud märulikomöödias "Happy New Year". Sanjukta Sharma leidis ajalehes Mint, et Padukone'i roll oli filmis minimaalselt oluline ja see nõudis tal vaid olla "ilus olend, kelle üle naerda ja kellele kaasa tunda". Kuigi film pälvis kriitikutelt peamiselt negatiivseid hinnanguid, oli see piletitulu poolest üks Bollywoodi läbi aeagade edukamaid. 2015. aastal esines Padukone Homi Adajania lavastatud feminismi toetavas videos "My Choice". Pärast seda ta mängis ta Shoojit Sircari draamakomöödias "Piku". Film oli edukas ja Padukone'i osatäitmine sai hea vastuvõtu. Ta võitis rolli eest oma teise Filmfare'i auhinna parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias. Padukone'i järgmine roll oli Imtiaz Ali romantilises draamas "Tamasha". Film oli majanduslikult pettumus, kuid Padukone'i osatäitmine sai kiita. Selle aasta viimane roll oli taas koos Ranveer Singhiga Sanjay Leela Bhansali ajaloodraamas "Bajirao Mastani". Sõjaprintsessi Mastani rolli jaoks valmistudes õppis Padukone mõõgavõitlust, ratsutamist ja India traditsioonilist võitluskunsti kalaripayattu t. Film sai positiivse vastuvõtu nii kriitikutelt kui ka publikult ning see võitis üheksa Filmfare'i auhinda. Padukone'i järgmine film oli 2017. aasta alguses linastunud "xXx: Käima tõmmatud" ("xXx: Return of Xander Cage"), mis oli tema esimene roll Hollywoodi filmis. Tema vastasnäitleja oli filmis Vin Diesel. Meedias pisi|Padukone ja [[Ranbir Kapoor filmi "Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani" reklaamüritusel 2013. aastal]] Padukone kuulub India soositumate avaliku elu tegelaste hulka. Aastatel 2012 ja 2013 on ajaleht The Times of India valinud ta kõige ihaldusväärsemaks naiseks. 2012. aastal nimetas ajakirja People India väljaanne teda India kõige ilusamaks naiseks. Briti seltskonnaajakirja FHM India väljaanne on valinud ta aastatel 2010 ja 2014 India seksimakas naiseks. Padukone on olnud paljude brändide ja toodete reklaamnägu, näiteks kosmeetikabrändi Maybelline'i ja kohvibrändi Nescafé. Eraelu Üksinda Mumbais elav Padukone'il on lähedased suhted oma perekonnaga ja ta külastab perekonda regulaarselt oma lapsepõlve kodulinnas Bangalore'is. Padukone on hindu ja usul on tema elus oluline roll. 2015. aastal rääkis ta ühes intervjuus, et tal on tulnud jagu saada depressioonist, ning sama aasta oktoobris rajas ta sihtasutuse The Live Love Laugh Foundation"About the Live Love Laugh Foundation". thelivelovelaughfoundation.org. Vaadatud 5.9.2017, mille eesmärgiks on tõsta teadlikkust vaimsest tervisest Indias. Padukone oli aastatel 2008–2009 suhtes näitleja Ranbir Kapooriga. Nad läksid lahku Kapoori väidetava truudusetuse tõttu. Sellest hoolimata on nad jäänud edasi sõpradeks. Filmograafia Viited Välislingid * * Deepika Padukone Bollywood Hungama lehel